


Flu

by Grover33



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grover33/pseuds/Grover33
Summary: Dal gran premio di Turchia, Max torna non soltanto con uno dei peggiori weekend della stagione ma anche con una brutta influenza.Sarà una delle persone più insospettabili a prendersi cura di lui mentre è malato.Durante i giorni di convivenza ci saranno conversazioni e attenzioni che, forse, potranno rinsaldare un'amicizia che si era affievolita.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	1. Dalla Turchia...Con il raffreddore!

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una storia di pura finzione.  
> Niente di quanto avviene, a parte i fatti noti a tutti, è successo o accadrà nella realtà.

Capitolo 1 

Gli aeroporti sono una terra di mezzo, un limbo. Snodi della globalizzazione: un amalgama di diverse nazionalità connesse tra di loro.   
Un microcosmo che somiglia un po' al paddock.

Fin da quando era bambino, Max ha viaggiato così tante volte in giro per il mondo che ormai il tabellone delle possibili destinazioni non è più un divertente corso accelerato di geografia per lui.

In questo momento da quel mappamondo sul quale giocava e fantasticava da piccolo, sicuramente cancellerebbe Istanbul e la Turchia.

Durante questo terribile weekend si è trasformato da _olandese voltante_ a _tartaruga volante_.

E adesso, dopo essere stato costretto a far scalo all'aeroporto di Milano, si è trasformato in un lupo solitario che cammina lento senza guardare dove va. Sembra quasi che le sue gambe conoscano già la strada, mentre trascina la valigia che mostra gli adesivi e la polvere, gli anni trascorsi insieme scanditi dai viaggi.

Cammina piano, come se non volesse mai arrivare al gate quando invece il suo unico desiderio è imbarcarsi su un altro aereo per arrivare il più presto possibile a casa a Monaco. 

La grande sala luminosa e i colori che si intrecciano quasi lo accecano, costringendolo a socchiudere gli occhi a fessura.   
Un miscuglio di lingue che si confonde come in una Torre di Babele è un rumore così fastidioso che gli ronza nelle orecchie come un ape molesta e gli procura un forte mal di testa.  
Se fosse in forma e di ottimo umore, probabilmente, passerebbe il tempo a cercare di indovinare la nazionalità delle persone soltanto focalizzandosi sul loro accento.

Con il pollice e l'indice si pizzica il ponte del naso cercando di alleviare il dolore, di trattenere uno starnuto, di lenire quel prurito fastidioso.

Si sente svuotato di tutte le energie, come se avesse gareggiato per dieci gran premi di fila. Stordito, con le orecchie che iniziano a rimbombare e la testa che sembra immersa sott'acqua.  
Come se fosse appena sceso da una giostra che andava forte, il mondo intorno inizia a girare in modo strano.

" Max stai bene?"  
Per un attimo i suoi pensieri smettono di vagare nel vuoto. Finalmente in quel mondo che ruota in maniera vorticosa, dandogli le vertigini, c'è un punto fermo.

Con un gioco di enigmistica e un quotidiano sportivo sotto il braccio, i capelli stropicciati, e quegli occhi familiari che lo scrutano preoccupati, l'apparizione tempestiva di Pierre è come una tiepida coccola in questo microcosmo bruttino, grigio e cupo. Ovattato.

Max vorrebbe dirgli che ha bisogno di sedersi ma l'ambiente surriscaldato, in contrasto con le temperature rigide dell'esterno e con quelle che li hanno messi a dura prova negli ultimi giorni, lo fanno barcollare come un ubriaco e, mentre la vista gli si annebbia, si affloscia tra le braccia del suo ex compagno di squadra.

****** 

Quando si sveglia è accolto da un cielo grigio da autunno inoltrato che mette un filo di malinconia. Anzi è proprio una tinta unica di tristezza e depressione!  
Spicchi di cielo tra buffi di fumo, così diverso dall'azzurro intenso di Monaco.

Max si ritrova in una stanza che non è la sua, in un luogo sconosciuto e non riesce a trovare un motivo plausibile e logico su come sia finito lì.  
È stato rapito ?  
È in preda alle allucinazioni o al delirio da febbre?  
Forse è finito in una di quelle paradossali commedie fantascientifiche in cui ci si risveglia nel corpo e nella vita di qualcun altro?   
Gira la testa sul cuscino e una pezzuola, fino a poco tempo fa umida, gli scivola dalla fronte. Si mette a sedere andando contro la volontà dei suoi muscoli che bruciano, quindi si tira in piedi a fatica.   
Guardandosi allo specchio, esclude assolutamente la probabilità di uno scambio di identità, anche se stenta a riconoscere il suo viso stropicciato, gli occhi gonfi e cerchiati e il  
naso congestionato.  
Più che un leone pronto a ruggire, in questo momento assomiglia ad un gattino spelacchiato!  
Nonostante lo smarrimento, si ritrova a sorridere a quel pensiero che rallegrerebbe sicuramente i suoi denigratori.  
Ancora scosso dai brividi, si avvolge in un plaid in cachemire, che recupera sul bracciolo di una sedia, tanto da sembrare un buffo fagotto di lana a quadri e, orientandosi a tentoni, parte cautamente in avanscoperta.  
Il salotto in stile moderno è illuminato da faretti ad incasso a led e strizza gli occhi per abituarsi al repentino aumento di luminosità. 

Finalmente nota qualcosa che non gli è estraneo anzi è conosciuto, familiare. Sicuro.  
Due caschi da corsa. Uno dagli sgargianti colori carioca, l'altro intriso di ricordi per una vita da onorare sempre e per sempre.  
Due tributi che soltanto un cuore sensibile poteva rendere.  
Li ha visti indossati in pista: un quarto posto sulla griglia di partenza ad Imola, una gara sontuosa in Belgio come _driver of the day_.  
Con un sospiro di sollievo, si lascia cadere sul divano angolare in microfibra.  
"Dovresti tornare a letto. Anche se noto, con piacere, che stai meglio!"  
Forse è finito in un teatro dell'assurdo o forse la febbre ancora troppo alta gli sta giocando brutti scherzi perché è aberrante ritrovarsi difronte uno dei miglior venti piloti del mondo trasformato in massaia con un grembiule annodato in vita e un mestolo in mano. In questo momento Pierre assomiglia al promoter glamour di una pubblicità per casalinghe degli anni Cinquanta.  
"Ho sbattuto la testa e sono finito in un mondo parallelo?"  
Chiede Max con voce rauca, senza perdere la sua ironia graffiante nonostante tutto. L'altro scoppia in una risata pura, cristallina.  
"Per tua fortuna ho i riflessi di un pilota di Formula 1!"  
Quello gli ha sicuramente evitato di procurarsi un bernoccolo quando è svenuto.

Stavolta sono le labbra di Max a schiudersi in un sorriso che però presto si trasforma in un'espressione corrucciata, da cane bastonato, appena inizia a ricordare confusamente quello che è accaduto.  
Non soltanto è stato colto in flagrante a sbollire la sua rabbia per la pole position mancata di un soffio sabato scorso ed è stato immortalato a piangere di frustrazione dietro un bidone dell'immondizia quando si sentiva uno straccio da gettare anche lui, ma anche il suo deliquio in un aeroporto sarà già in mondovisione.  
La sua débâcle venderà forse più copie di quante non possa fare il settimo titolo di Lewis.  
"Nessun estraneo si è accorto del tuo piccolo incidente in aeroporto, non preoccuparti!"  
Lo tranquillizza Pierre, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero.  
"Alla Toro Rosso sappiamo essere molto discreti!"  
Forse è un lapsus freudiano ma trova tenero che si rivolga alla sua squadra con il nome con cui l'hanno conosciuta entrambi quando sono stati battezzati nel mondo della Formula 1 .  
"Bene. Perché già la Turchia ha fatto schifo di suo!"  
Mormora risentito, stringendosi nel plaid di lusso senza tempo. Ovviamente avrebbe dovuto capire immediatamente che apparteneva ad un patito di moda.  
"Hai lottato fino alla fine ma, per una volta, è andata male!"

Pierre potrebbe essere il presidente del club degli incorreggibili ottimisti. Non si illude ma, con tutto quello che ha passato, è un bene che abbia un approccio positivo alla vita.   
"Ma stavolta non ne sono uscito a testa alta!"  
Max invece è sempre pronto a correggere ogni sbavatura fino a rasentare la perfezione. Essere troppo autocritico è però una spirale negativa che gli si ritorce contro nuocendo alla sua autostima.   
"Siamo stati costretti a guidare per tre giorni di fila su un asfalto di merda!"  
Lo giustifica Pierre che, anche se non si è lamentato a gran voce come molti altri, pensa che Alex non avesse tutti i torti a dire che la F1 è stata davvero fortunata che non ci sia scappato qualche grave incidente.  
" Pensa se ti fosse riuscito quel sorpasso...Oggi sarebbero tutti qui a tessere le tue lodi."  
Ma lo sport non è fatto di se ma di risultati concreti. Lo sanno bene entrambi.

"Almeno hai testato le abilità di uno dei tuoi probabili futuri compagni di squadra. Sergio sembra essere di un altro livello rispetto a me e ad Alex!"  
Anche il padrone di casa adesso si è seduto sul divano e la sua voce si incrina leggermente, con una punta polemica quasi impercettibile, mentre tira in ballo quella seconda possibilità che, quasi sicuramente, a lui è preclusa per sempre nell'universo Red Bull.

Max però è il re delle controversie verbali e questa provocazione sembra avergli ridato un po' di vivacità.  
"Soltanto perché la Racing Point è una Mercedes verniciata di rosa questa stagione. Non riesco ancora a credere di essermi fatto fregare come un pollo da Stroll!"

"In fondo, molto in fondo, sono stato contento per lui sabato. La sensazione di quando i superfavoriti steccano e vince l'outsider è qualcosa di indescrivibile!"  
Sembra quasi che Pierre lo voglia fare arrabbiare dicendo cose scomode ma lo conosce da abbastanza anni da sapere che è soltanto onesto e dice la verità.  
"In gara però è arrivato nono. Ha vinto Lewis, come al solito!"  
Max è una persona orgogliosa: vuole avere sempre lui l'ultima parola. 

Nonostante qualche ora di sonno agitato, si sente ancora estremamente spossato e, mentre si affloscia sul divano privo di energie, si rende conto di essere stato egocentrico fino a questo momento.   
"Mi dispiace che sia stata una gara da dimenticare anche per te."  
L'altro si stringe nelle spalle, quasi in una posa di rassegnazione e accettazione...Come se fosse ormai più abituato ai fallimenti che agli ottimi piazzamenti ottenuti fino a tre settimane fa.  
L'olandese si muove a disagio. Ha messo il piede in un campo minato e, anche se mai lo ammetterebbe, si sente in parte responsabile per aver contribuito, con la sua schiacciante superiorità in pista, a rendere infernale la breve avventura del francese in Red Bull.

Nonostante la temporanea perdita della capacità di sentire gli odori, un sospetto sentore di cibo bruciato lo mette in allarme, salvandolo da una conversazione che poteva diventare scomoda.  
"Posso anche avere il naso tappato ma Pierre ...credo che la tua cucina stia andando a fuoco!"


	2. Rimedi della nonna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gli avvenimenti e i pensieri dei protagonisti sono frutto soltanto della mia immaginazione.

Capitolo 2 

"Va au diable-Fuck-Accidenti-Kuso!"

In cinque secondi Pierre riesce ad esibirsi in un corso rapido di imprecazioni in quattro lingue diverse, anche se i danni sono meno gravi di quanto potesse sospettare in un primo

momento. Nessuno fuoco, se non quello sprigionato su uno strofinaccio bruciacchiato, che aveva scordato troppo vicino ad un fornello del gas acceso, e che ha fatto scattare  
l'allarme antincendio.

"Se quella in giapponese è la parola che penso, ti confesso che l'ho pensato anche io quando la Honda ha deciso di piantarci in asso dal 2022!"  
Per una frazione di secondo si era scordato del suo ospite che, appoggiato allo stipite della porta, lo osserva divertito mentre cerca di risolvere il piccolo incidente domestico.  
"Resta pure lì impalato! Grazie del tuo aiuto!"  
Bofonchia, lanciandogli un'occhiata esasperata, mentre cerca di arieggiare la cucina.  
"Sono malato!"  
Max si stringe nelle spalle con disinvoltura ma, quasi che il destino voglia ricordargli che quella è la verità, le sue budella si aggrovigliano costringendolo a ripiegarsi su sé stesso.  
"Devo andare in bagno!"  
Mormora, allontanandosi piegato in due.

Mezz'ora dopo è di nuovo rannicchiato a letto quando gli arriva al naso un profumino che in altre circostanze sarebbe pure invitante, e gli si materializza davanti agli occhi una ciotola profumata e fumante, calda e accogliente.  
Non è un sentimentale ma potrebbe quasi commuoversi: sono anni che nessuno lo coccola e lo vizia quando è malato.  
"Servizio in camera!"  
Pierre cerca di prenderlo per la gola ma Max storce il naso difronte al piatto colmo di liquido dorato.  
"Brodo di pollo? Non sono a dieta!"  
Protesta, come un bambino capriccioso.  
L'altro sospira, lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia accanto al letto.  
Sa che quello è un piatto ideale per mettere l'influenza KO grazie alle sue proprietà infiammatorie. È uno dei rimedi della nonna che, insieme ai suffumigi, ha appreso  
da Antonio durante il loro periodo da compagni in F2.  
Certo è stato anche tentato di appendere al collo del malato una collana originale d'aglio, come gli aveva suggerito Daniil tramite sms, ma la probabile escandescenza in cui avrebbe dato Max quando si sarebbe visto paragonato ad un vampiro, lo ha fatto desistere.  
"Vuoi allora della marmellata di lamponi? In Russia pare sia un metodo di cura universale!"  
Chiede ironico. L'altro lo ripaga con la stessa moneta.  
"Spero di non dovermi sorbire anche i metodi di medicina alternativa del tuo amico della Ferrari... Charles ti avrà sicuramente consigliato di porre fine alle mie sofferenze mettendomi sotto con la tua Alpha Tauri!"   
Si tira il piumone al petto con un'aria imbronciato e una faccia buffa che lo fa sembrare ancora più giovane e fa scoppiare a ridere Pierre.  
Max è incredibile: per quanto male possa sentirsi, non riesce a scacciare dai suoi pensieri il chiodo fisso delle corse.  
Il padrone di casa allunga una mano per controllare se la sua fronte scotta ancora ma l'olandese si ritrae, indietreggiando sul materasso.  
"Sarebbe prudente mantenere le distanze sociali e, forse, dovresti anche indossare una mascherina. Se non si trattasse di semplice influenza?"  
Mormora, esprimendo per la prima volta a voce alta una delle sue paure.

Covid.  
Il fantasma che aleggia su di loro fin dall'inizio della stagione ma che, nelle ultime ore insieme, nessuno dei due aveva ancora menzionato.  
"Abbiamo fatto il test prima di lasciare la Turchia ed eravamo entrambi negativi, se ben ricordi. Lo ripeteremo tra cinque giorni e si vedrà. Intanto puoi tirare un sospiro di sollievo perché non sto improvvisando e non sto giocando al _dottore pazzo_. Ti ha visitato un vero medico, il medico della nostra scuderia, e tornerà a controllarti stasera. E alla Red Bull, per questa volta, si sono fidati abbastanza di me da affidarmi un incarico di tutto prestigio: prendermi cura del loro pilota di punta!"  
Ascolta in silenzio mentre il francese lo mette al corrente degli ultimi avvenimenti con tono tra il mordace e il faceto.  
La febbre quasi a 39 deve averlo intontito a tal punto che non ricorda assolutamente nulla di tutto quello che gli viene raccontato.  
L'ultima immagine nitida che conserva è il volo di ritorno con loro quattro sull'aereo perché, per celebrare le trecento gare in F1, la Red Bull aveva avuto la bella idea di far viaggiare insieme i suoi piloti andata e ritorno da Istanbul.  
Il viaggio d'andata era stato divertente, carico di aspettative ed entusiasmo. Quello di ritorno un completo disastro con Daniil isolato dietro lo schermo del suo cellulare e Max trincerato dietro il mutismo per cercare di sbollire la rabbia. Gli unici che sembravano aver già archiviato quel pessimo weekend erano Alex e Pierre che avevano giocato a scacchi per quasi tutto il volo. Forse non sarebbero mai diventati davvero amici ma entrambi sapevano cosa significasse essere piloti a rischio, essere agnello in mezzo ai lupi, e aver girato dei vidi promozionali con delle vecchie Red Bull sul ponte sospeso sul Bosforo sembrava averli avvicinati e creato una sorta di affiatamento tra di loro.  
Beh se dovevano essere compagni di squadra nella prossima stagione...Aveva pensato Max e aveva avvertito un nodo alla gola pensando che quel secondo sedile, accanto a lui,  
deve essere davvero maledetto da quando Daniel se n'è andato.

A causa di una perturbazione in corso erano stati costretti a far scalo a Malpensa. E da qui nella sua mente è tutto un groviglio confuso.

"Perché? Perché mi hai portato a casa tua?"  
"Perché ho un cuore!"  
La risposta più logica è che Pierre è l'unico ad abitare nelle vicinanze ma, sicuramente, avrebbe potuto scegliere soluzioni meno imbarazzanti ed ostacolanti alla sua routine  
per evitare di accollarsi quella palla al piede. Sebbene siano stati compagni di squadra per soli sei mesi, Max sa leggergli dentro come se fosse un libro aperto.  
Ad occhiate lo esorta ad aggiungere altro e Pierre ammette la verità, quasi brusco.  
"Non ti avrei mai messo su un volo di ritorno per Monaco mentre deliravi con la febbre quasi a quaranta!"

Per una persona orgogliosa come Max è difficile dire semplicemente _grazie_ così nella stanza cala un silenzio assoluto che li mette a disagio.  
Pierre si sottrae dall'imbarazzo alzandosi e scomparendo per qualche minuto. Quando torna, con in mano dei blister di paracetamolo e ibuprofene, non può nascondere un  
sorriso compiaciuto nel constatare che il suo insolito paziente sta sorbendo il brodo bevendo a piccoli sorsi, succhiando leggermente cucchiaiata dopo cucchiaiata.  
"Dunque hai anche delle vere medicine!"  
Lo punzecchia l'olandese, continuando a ripulire il piatto.  
"Ovviamente! Ma i rimedi della nonna sono un ottimo sparring-partner per abbattere i malesseri influenzali!"  
Quel paragone richiama nella mente di entrambi la stessa assonanza ma Max non vuole assolutamente essere scortese o rigirare il coltello in quella ferita che non è ancora  
davvero cicatrice.  
_Sparring partner: pugile di secondo piano che combatte contro il collega più famoso che sta preparando un incontro, allo scopo di allenarlo_.  
"Sì più o meno quello che sono stato io per te nella mia disastrosa avventura in una squadra di vertice!"  
La verità dura di Pierre suona come un _might have been_.  
Un'occasione persa. Una promessa non mantenuta.  
Qualcosa che poteva essere e non è stato. 

Max non è mai stato bravo a confortare le persone, né tantomeno ad incoraggiarle perché è sempre stato concentrato su sé stesso per primeggiare e dimostrare di essere il migliore.  
Non ne hanno mai parlato ma sa che l'ex compagno di squadra si è sentito abbandonato anche da lui quando non ha pronunciato una sola parola in sua difesa mentre la squadra lo scaricava e non gli risparmiava l'umiliazione di una retrocessione a metà stagione e tutti, dai colleghi alla stampa, lo additavano come esempio di fallimento, scommettendo che la sua carriera fosse già finita ancor prima ancora che potesse realmente cominciare.  
_"Non mi importa chi sarà il mio compagno di squadra!_ "  
Ha glissato così alle domande dei media l'estate scorsa. Una risposta gelida come una giornata d'inverno.

Dopo gli abbracci, le congratulazioni e la felicità condivisa in Brasile ognuno è andato per la sua strada.  
Pierre ha sempre avuto parole d'elogio per lui, considerandolo addirittura il migliore in griglia senza farsi troppi problemi ad affermarlo anche davanti ad una telecamera.  
E lui come ha ripagato? Con un'altra porta in faccia, con un consiglio non richiesto, dopo la pazza giornata di Monza.

Non ricorda nemmeno se è stato uno dei primi dieci a congratularsi con lui quel giorno, troppo concentrato a leccarsi le ferite dopo il ritiro a causa del suo motore che aveva deciso di fare le bizze nel doppio appuntamento italiano.  
" _Tutti possono tornare e riprovarci. Ma non avranno successo_!"  
Un'altra delle sue frasi infelici, un'altra possibilità di essere frainteso e mettere un altro chiodo sulla bara della loro amicizia.

La verità è diversa da quella che potrebbero far intendere le sue parole. Max è preoccupato semplicemente di quello che temono un po' tutti: che tornare nella squadra che gli ha messo così tanta pressione addosso e lo ha quasi distrutto la prima volta, possa danneggiare di nuovo Pierre ed inficiare tutto il duro lavoro che ha fatto nell'ultimo anno per ricostruire la sua carriera.  
Tutti parlano delle future promesse di questo sport. Nomi che sembrano già prestabiliti in un élite ristretta di prescelti.  
Lui e Charles.  
Lando e George.  
Gli apostoli del futuro.  
Pierre è considerato soltanto un outsider, un'eterna scommessa che non diventerà mai certezza, sebbene abbia già dimostrato la sua resilienza.  
Ha una forza di volontà incredibile. Una Fenice rinata dalle ceneri.  
Vorrebbe dirglielo, vorrebbe finalmente poter esprimere a voce alta quanto lo ammiri per questo ma, mentre lui era impegnato nelle sue elucubrazioni, Pierre ha raccolto il piatto vuoto ed è scivolato silenziosamente fuori dalla stanza lasciandolo solo con i suoi pensieri e con il suo corpo stanco che chiede soltanto riposo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono stata così entusiasta di ricevere dei complimenti per questa nuova, piccola storia! Grazie davvero, spero che la lettura continuerà ad essere piacevole!


	3. Ford Vs Ferrari. La grande sfida

Capitolo 3   
Negli ultimi giorni Max ha smesso di somigliare ad un burrito di coperte e, sebbene si senta ancora un po' debilitato, sa di star recuperando le energie.  
Pierre è stato irremovibile: anche se Max non avverte più sintomi influenzali non lo lascerà uscire di casa per un altro paio di giorni, per evitargli ricadute  
e farlo arrivare in una condizione fisica decente al doppio appuntamento sul circuito di Sahkir.  
Il pilota olandese non ha protestato; non si metterà di certo a discutere con chi, mentre delirava per la febbre alta, gli ha fornito termometro, aspirine, piumone, cibo caldo e pezze fresche sulla fronte.   
Quando Max si è svegliato l'indomani della notte più tormentata, ha trovato il francese addormentato al suo capezzale, senza ricordarsi di averlo visto arrivare. 

Finalmente fuori da quel nido di coperte e cuscini, oggi si sentiva abbastanza vigile da poter restare da solo per quasi l'intera giornata.  
Pierre ha ripreso gli allenamenti e, con la vecchia scusa che _sudare fa bene_ , ha passato la giornata tra palestra e simulatore senza però trascurare il suo ospite: gli ha lasciato il frigo ben fornito e a portata di mano un elenco telefonico con i numeri di un paio delle migliori pizzerie e rosticcerie della zona in caso gli venisse appetito e volesse ordinare qualcosa di sfizioso. 

Quando a sera torna a casa, stanco e affamato, Pierre trova sollievo nello buttarsi tra le braccia del divano, con la luce soffusa che lo aiuta a rilassare i muscoli e a godersi quel tempo di relax che si è guadagnato.   
Ha creato un'atmosfera da cinema nel suo salotto e sta scegliendo un film da guardare quando un movimento esitante gli conferma che, dopo una doccia bollente, il suo ospite si è arrestato sull'uscio della soglia incerto se palesare la sua presenza, magari disturbandolo.   
Max non vuole assolutamente invadere i suoi spazi più di quanto non abbia già fatto.

"Ti senti meglio, signor _Io non mi ammalo mai_?"  
Chiede gentile Pierre con un sorriso ironico. Il suo tono divertito e cameratesco convince Max a raggiungerlo e sedersi all'altro lato del sofà.  
"Spero solo di non averti rivelato troppi segreti inconfessabili mentre deliravo!"  
Borbotta scontroso, stropicciandosi gli occhi. L'altro ride e si stringe nelle spalle: gli piace tenerlo sulle spine e farlo cuocere nel suo brodo.  
Anche se avesse ascoltato cose inconfessabili se le terrà per sé.  
"Star male è un ottima scusa per recuperare serie TV o film!"  
Il padrone di casa gli fa un occhiolino complice e mostra una ciotola colma di popcorn invitandolo, tacitamente, ad unirsi a lui in una strana serata-cinema.

_Ford vs Ferrari_.  
La scelta della pellicola conferma che entrambi hanno il motorsport nelle vene.

_24 ore di Le Mans del 1966, la grande sfida_.

"La Ferrari imbrogliava già a quei tempi?"  
Chiede irriverente Max già ai titoli di testa, con quel suo tono polemico che fa alzare gli occhi al cielo a Pierre.

Seguono in silenzio i primi minuti di proiezione poi il campioncino della Red Bull si lancia in un altro commento mordace quando, nel 1959, Carroll Shelby vince la gara alla guida di una Aston Martin ufficiale.  
"L'anno prossimo lo vincerà Seb un GP con il marchio di James Bond sulla sua vettura...O quel figlio di papà di Stroll!"  
La battuta sarcastica conferma che Max non ha ancora digerito la pole persa in Turchia mentre Pierre inizia a temere di non avere la pazienza necessaria a ignorare le recensioni gratuite in cui l'amico si esibirà ancora fino alla fine del film.

Incredibilmente Max resta in silenzio a seguire lo sviluppo della trama, lasciandosi sfuggire un mugugno di compassione quando un problema cardiaco congenito costringe di lì a breve Shelby ad abbandonare la carriera di pilota.

_1963\. Shelby è diventato un piccolo costruttore di vetture da corsa e con la sua squadra partecipa al campionato nazionale SCCA.  
Tra i suoi piloti c'è Ken Miles, dall'indole per nulla diplomatica ma molto competente Durante i preparativi per una gara a Willow Springs, è proprio il caratteraccio di Miles a compromettere un possibile accordo con la Porsche _.   
"Questo Miles mi ricorda un po' te!"  
Lo stuzzica Pierre. È un ragazzo sincero e poi è divertente vedere Max cedere alle sue provocazioni quando, per tutta risposta, gli mostra il dito medio.  
"Almeno la Red Bull non potrà dire che l'accordo con la Honda sia saltato per causa mia!"  
_Intanto sullo schermo nasce un alterco tra Shelby e Miles, che si conclude quando Ken tenta di colpire Carroll lanciandogli una chiave inglese._.  
"Se fossi stato al posto tuo, probabilmente anche io avrei lanciato una chiave inglese sulla testa di Helmut Marko se avesse deciso di retrocedermi nel team junior a metà stagione!"  
Il commento di Max è spontaneo e viene fuori di getto ma l'altro non replica anche se la sua mascella si irrigidisce e le labbra si piegano in un sorriso triste.  
Come può spiegare al fenomeno, al ragazzo prodigio predestinato ad un futuro di gloria e che ha conosciuto solo promozioni e attestati di stima, il sapore amaro del fallimento? La rabbia che supera la delusione fino a farti svoltare per davvero?

Nel totale silenzio, durante la gara Miles sfodera tutto il suo talento e conquista la vittoria, con grande soddisfazione di Shelby che decide di incorniciare la chiave come portafortuna.  
"Vedi? Se lo avessi fatto, adesso, dopo Monza, Helmut avrebbe qualcosa come promemoria del tuo talento!"  
Max rincara la sua teoria con spigliatezza e convinzione, indicando il trofeo da primo classificato che fa la sua bella mostra sull'espositore come una reliquia da venerare e facendo trasalire Pierre : non si aspettava certo una tale ostentazione di rispetto, un tributo di stima, da parte di un ex compagno di squadra, di un amico, di un rivale.

Con grande disappunto di Max, la gara vede ancora vincitrice la Ferrari: tutte le GT40 si devono ritirare per problemi di affidabilità.

"Come vorrei che in Bahrein fosse tutt'altra musica! Senza il ritorno delle Rosse sugli scudi e, soprattutto, con le Mercedes giù dal podio!"  
Confessa il pilota olandese, stiracchiandosi come un gatto e sbadigliando mentre sullo schermo scorrono i titoli di coda.   
Pierre lo guarda di sottecchi e, con un sorriso sornione che sottolinea, ancora una volta, come si trovi spesso in una delicata posizione, tra due fuochi, quando c'è in mezzo la rivalità tra Max e Charles.

"Un vero schifo che voi ragazzi all'Alpha Tauri non riuscirete a concludere il campionato al sesto posto della classifica costruttori! Sarebbe stato uno smacco clamoroso per la Ferrari vedersi superare da un altro team italiano e ve lo sareste anche meritato, con la bella stagione che state facendo. E io ci avrei goduto alla grande!"  
Ammette Max con un sorriso compiaciuto.  
Pierre si stringe nelle spalle, stritolando tra le mani una manciata di popcorn.  
"È il mondo delle corse, Max! A volte sa essere davvero spietato.  
Probabilmente non finirò nemmeno nella top-ten a fine stagione, giusto per confermare la convinzione di Marko di quanto sia mediocre come  
pilota!"  
Sottovalutarsi ha un potere distruttivo ma, anche dopo i brillanti risultati dell'ultima stagione, è difficile scacciare quella spiacevole sensazione di non sentirsi all'altezza.

"Che creda e dica quello che vuole, non corrisponde certo alla verità. Lo sai tu e lo so io: quell'austriaco è troppo orgoglioso per prendersi le sue responsabilità quando commette degli errori di valutazione.  
Aveva anche giurato che mi avrebbero dato un auto vincente perché diventassi il più giovane campione del mondo nella storia di questo sport...Eppure non è andata così!"  
Dice, insolitamente diplomatico, l'olandese.  
"Le parole lasciano il tempo che trovano, Pierre. Tu, io...Noi abbiamo e stiamo dimostrando con i fatti di essere da Top Team. E se alla Red Bull sono troppo stupidi per non apprezzarti...Hai già vinto una delle competizioni più difficili: i tifosi ti adorano. Lo stesso non posso dire di me!"

Anche se il discorso di incoraggiamento è una bella iniezione di fiducia alla sua autostima, il francese non può fare a meno di sbuffare all'ultima affermazione.

"Certo perché tutti i piloti hanno intere tribune colorate da una fiumana orange in giro per i circuiti dell'Europa centrale!"  
Puntualizza, rendendo evidente l'ovvio.   
Ormai tutte le diffidenze sono state abbattute e i ragazzi continuano a parlarsi con il cuore in mano.

"Grazie...Avevo bisogno di questa chiacchierata! Semmai decidessi di abbandonare le corse, potrei sempre assumerti come mio mental coach personale!"

"Se questa sera avessimo registrando qualche video promozionale...Avremmo tirato fuori una bella puntata di _On the sofà_. Sulla falsa riga di quei video esilaranti che dovevo girare insieme a Daniel!"

"So di non essere simpatico quanto lui ma possiamo vivacizzare la serata con un happy hour!"  
Propone Pierre, alzandosi per andare a prendere i bicchieri nella credenza.  
Ormai l'atmosfera è rilassata, domestica e accogliente e i due amici ritrovati sono propensi a prendersi in giro con battute simpatiche.   
"Non mi propinerai un'altra spremuta d'arancia per fare il pieno di vitamina C o una disgustosa tisana?"  
Max storce il naso.  
" Preferisci zenzero e Ginger Ale diluito?"  
Un sorriso furbo increspa le labbra di Max ed è lampante la richiesta che sta per avanzare.  
"No, ti prego non chiedermelo!"  
Geme Pierre, senza potersi tuttavia trattenersi dal ridere quando Max cerca di corromperlo.   
"Non hai per caso una Red Bull da offrirmi?"


	4. Bahrein

Capitolo 4

"Domani dovremmo ripetere il test per il Coronavirus e, se è tutto ok, potrai prendere il primo volo e tornare a casa tua già in giornata!"

Annuncia Pierre , destreggiandosi tra le buste della spesa e il telefono che tiene in mano, in equilibrio precario, mentre legge velocemente le notifiche.  
Ha addosso un pungente profumo di freddo che fa rabbrividire Max appena uno spiffero entra insieme al neoarrivato.   
Si raggomitola su sé stesso e sembra ignorare il messaggio, concentrato probabilmente a controllare gli aggiornamenti su qualche social sul suo cellulare.

"Davvero sceglieresti me e Charles come tuoi compagni di squadra se dovessimo gareggiare in una corsa di ventiquattr'ore, stile Le Mans?"  
Pierre solleva gli occhiali da sole e inarca le sopracciglia.   
"Da quando sei interessato a leggere le mie interviste?"  
Max fa spallucce, restando seduto a gambe larghe al tavolo della cucina per poi iniziarsi a dondolare sulla sedia osservando l'amico   
mentre svuota le shoppers e rifornisce le credenze.  
"Comunque siete le due persone che conosco meglio, di quelle presenti in griglia. Ci conosciamo da quando eravamo bambini. Credo sarebbe la scelta più ovvia!"  
Ammette Pierre dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, quando ormai aveva dato l'impressione di voler lasciar cadere l'argomento.  
 _Mi fido di te.  
Ti sceglierei ancora come compagno di squadra. _   
Sono i messaggi in codice nascosti in quella verità. Inorgoglito, l'olandese risponde con l'unica replica possibile per controbattere a quell'attestato di stima, di affidamento e garanzia.  
"Penso che saremmo una bella squadra. Un trio abbastanza forte da poter vincere!"  
Al momento però sono rivali in pista, gareggiano per tre scuderie diverse, e stanno già entrando nella settimana della gara preparandosi a seguire quelle procedure  
sanitarie che ormai sono diventate quasi routine negli ultimi cinque mesi.

"E se dovessi risultare positivo? Già abbiamo il direttore sportivo della squadra in isolamento...Ci manca solo che perdiamo altri pezzi prima di prendere l'aereo per il Bahrein. Dovesse andare male, domani, il tampone...Non mi lascerebbero tornare nemmeno a Monaco!"  
Sbuffa Max. Da ancor prima di lasciare Istanbul, i suoi nervi sono stati messi a dura prova.

"Potrai farti i dieci giorni di quarantena qui a Milano!"  
Lo sfotte Pierre sedendosi su una sedia di fronte a lui.  
"Perché l'Italia mi ha portato proprio bene in questa stagione!"  
Replica Max alzando gli occhi al cielo, alludendo alla sua tripletta di ritiri in altrettante gare sulle tre bellissime piste della penisola.  
"Io ti consiglierei di non _fasciarti la testa prima di rompertela_. Poi, in caso di necessità, potrai restare a casa mia per tutto il tempo che vorrai!"  
"E rischiare di contagiare anche te e farmi ammazzare da Franz in caso dovessi privarlo della sua prima guida per gli ultimi appuntamenti della stagione?"

"Vips e Tsunoda ci ringrazierebbero perché, con la nostra generosità, la Red Bull potrebbe anticipare il loro esordio in Formula Uno. E poi faremo felice anche Helmut.   
Anzi doppiamente felice: da una parte perché potrebbe mostrare le qualità di altri due _nuovi giovani prodotti nella sua fucina di talenti_ e dall'altra perché, dovessimo infettarci, almeno per la prossima stagione saremo immuni!"

Incredibile come questo ragazzo riesca a giocare con la sottile arte dell'ironia, come riesca ad essere ancora così brillante e divertente nonostante tutte le cicatrici che si porta nella sua giovane anima .

"Trasformeremo casa tua in un: _Coronavirus camp_!"

Il sorriso è la curva che raddrizza ogni cosa e i due amici stanno ormai ridendo fino alle lacrime delle loro assurde ipotesi, _E se?_ Non tanto lontani però da una improbabile realtà.  
Anche l'ombroso Max lascia cadere la maschera con le persone di cui si fida e si rivela per il ragazzo schietto e simpatico che è quando si trova in buona compagnia.  
Asciugandosi gli ultimi residui di lacrime dalle ciglia, inaspettatamente, abbassa lo sguardo quasi fosse imbarazzato dalla proposta che sta per fare.

" Pierre... "  
"Si?"  
"Probabilmente, anzi sicuramente, saremo sani come pesci...Anche perché ho ancora un obiettivo personale: raggiungere le dieci vittorie in carriera prima della fine di questo campionato, quindi non farò regali a nessuno. Anche se siamo vicini al Natale...Comunque, mi piacerebbe se potessimo allenarci insieme durante questi giorni, prima di partire per il Bahrein!"

Il francese sorride con gioia, tirando un sospiro di sollievo.

"Una settimana di prova come _finti compagni di squadra?_ Piacerebbe anche a me...Magari riuscirò a rubarti qualche segreto da poter sfruttare in pista: nelle ultime due uscite non ho raccolto nemmeno un punto...Dovrò darmi da fare per riavvicinare Alex in classifica!"

************** ************

È strano viaggiare sullo stesso aereo con un collega, un pilota ed un amico che non sia Daniel, ma Max deve ammettere di essersi divertito ugualmente durante il volo.  
È stata soltanto una traversata diversa rispetto ad altre ma non meno piacevole.  
Hanno ammazzato il tempo giocando ai videogames e Pierre ha cercato di insegnargli qualche mossa vincente a scacchi, ottenendo però scarsi risultati.   
Max ha trovato molto più interessante condividere uno scatto di loro due sorridenti dai loro posti vicini sull'aereo nelle sue storie su Instagram.

Non c'è niente di meglio che partire in inverno e...Atterrare in un paese lontano e caldo! Soprattutto dopo aver smaltito i postumi di una brutta influenza.

Una volta atterrati sembra davvero di essere catapultati in un'altra dimensione, in un altro clima e in una diversa cultura: aspetti del loro lavoro che non finiranno mai di affascinarli e di stupirli.

È ora di separarsi. Ognuno dovrà raggiungere la propria squadra e immergersi nel clima pre-gara.  
Probabilmente non avranno più molte occasioni di rivedersi durante il weekend sebbene saranno insieme in pista.  
Trascinando i loro trolley, raggiungono l'uscita dell'aeroporto per prendere taxi diversi che li porteranno ai loro rispettivi hotel.  
"In bocca al lupo per il weekend, amico! Ora che ti sei ripreso unleash the Lion!"  
Pierre gli allunga il pugno, rispolverando il leit motiv che ormai è un motto irrinunciabile per l'olandese.

"Auguro anche a te di disputare una buona gara. Grazie per esserti preso cura di me! Sei stato una _croce rossina perfetta_ "  
"Fanculo Max!"  
Ride l'altro, calandosi gli occhiali da sole sul naso per poi allontanarsi.

Già a metà strada quando un richiamo lo costringe a fermarsi.

" Pierre?"  
"Ci vediamo domenica sera, Max!"  
"Ci vediamo domenica pomeriggio."  
Rettifica il campioncino della Red Bull, temporeggiando con un sorriso ottimista stampato sul viso.  
"Ti aspetto sul podio!"  
Lo sorprende con quell'incoraggiamento inaspettato ma del tutto spontaneo e sincero.

"Ovviamente il gradino più alto sarà mio!"  
Non è autostima smisurata. Non è egocentrismo o egoismo ma semplicemente amor proprio che fa scuotere la testa e sorridere indulgente Pierre, l'amico che lo conosce da una vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie davvero a chi ha letto fin qui e a chi mi ha lasciato i complimenti per questa piccola storia di fantasia.


End file.
